


[Podfic] How To Remove A Bra

by consulting_smartass



Series: The Overdue Advent [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today's case-related experiment involves bras. John's not surprised, but he is rather more interested than he usually is. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] How To Remove A Bra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How To Remove A Bra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/977871) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



> Thanks to flawedamythyst for permission to podfic.

 

Length: 21:36  
  
MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/z2njtpnh1emf53u/How+to+Remove+a+Bra+by+flawedamythyst.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/a69w58cajg7j1pa/How+To+Remove+A+Bra+by+flawedamythyst.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/how-to-remove-a-bra-by-flawedamythyst))  
AudioFic ([mp3/m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/how-to-remove-bra))  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Grounds for Divorce (live acoustic)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-qGnKESW8vs) \- Elbow


End file.
